My Life I can show you
by MeandonlyMExxx
Summary: Hey everyone.
1. Chapter 1

My Life….

10 years ago….

**"Haha you ****cant**** catch me"****Said the 6 year old Gabriella Mont****e****z.**

**"Oh yeah..?Then watch this"****The 7 year old Troy Bolton starts to chase Gabriella.**

**"Ah….Troy stop it"****She****laughed**** even hard when Troy starts ****to**** tickle her more.**

**"Do you give up Brie?"**

**"NEVER" She ****laughs**** so hard she could ****barley**** breath.**

**"Okay then I ****j****ust have to tickle you more"**** Troy**** start so tickle her hared then before.**

**"Troy Gabby, lunch is ready"****Call Mrs.****Bolton from inside the kitchen.**

**"Race you to the table"****Said t Troy and start to run away.**

**"Hey no fair.****You didn't even say:**** Ready set go."She pouted at Troy.**

**"Well ****I'm**** sorry Brie.****You win okay?"**

**"Okay"****She smiled.**

**"Well Troy Gabby is going to stay here over the weekend.****If ****its**** okay with you?" Said ****Mrs. Bolton**

**"Of course mom.****I'm**** going to spend my weekend with my bestes friend in the ****hole**** world****"He smiled at Gabby.**

**"YAY! So what do you want to do after lunch?" Asked a VERY happy Gabriella.**

**"Um…I ****don't**** know.****What do you want to do?"**

**"Watch a movie?"**

**"Yeah sure."Said Troy.**

10 years later…..

**"Mom ****I'm**** going over at Troy's" Said Gabriella before closing the door.**

**She ****knocks**** at the door.**

**"Hey Brie" Said a ****smiling**** Troy."Come in."**

**"Thanks."**

**"So what do you want you to do?"**

**"Um…****its**** kinda hot outside….Lets go in the pool?"**

**"Yeah sure,****but one problem..."**

**"****What's**** that?"**

**"You ****don't**** have youre swim suite"**

**"Of course I do."**

**"You do? Said a very ****confused**** Troy.**

**" Well duh….in youre room."**

**"Oh yeah ****that's**** right.****I forgot****"He slightly blushed.**

**"Haha its okay"**

**They ****went**** and change to there swim suites.****When they meet ****outside**** by ****Troy's**** pool.**

Troy's POV.(or whatever it called)

God she's so beautiful. N t Troy she's youre best friend. But she has a perfect body. No stop.

But…Ahg…why do I suddenly have these feelings.OMG….no I cant like her. And even if I did she wouldn't like me back…more then a friend.Oh this is so confussing.

Gabriella's POV.

Oh look how well trained he is so Gabby he's you best friend. Stop it. But look at he's eyes I could just melt when he looks at me. Gabby pull youre self together. You cant like him and even if you did he wouldn't feel the same way. He only sees you like a little sister. Oh why do I feel like this all of a sudden. I mean I have seen him without shirt many times before.

POV ENDS

**"So are we going in or just standig here?"**

**Gabriella giggled **** "No we're going in"**

**"Good"****He smiled as he jumped in the pool.****Just a minute after so did Gabby.****They played around in the pool until Gabby start to shiver.**

**"You ****cold****Brie****?"**** Troy asked**

**"****Yeah a little"**

**"Let's go in and watch a movie."**

**"Okay"**

**A/N:** What's going to happen when they watch the movie? And please be kind and review.Thanx


	2. Chapter 2

** My Life…**

**After they****hade watch ****the movie they went up to Troy's room.**

**"So…what are we going to do?"Gabby asked."Well I don't know. That's up to you."**

**They sat on his bed for a while."Uh…Gabby…" Troy said nervous."Yeah? "**

**"Uh well I have to tell you something" She looked at him confused.**

**"Sure you cant tell me anything. " She said and gave him a sweet smile.**

**"Uh well I –I…I" He sighted."Well I…Can I show it to you instead? "**

**"Yeah sure Troy." She smiled at him. Troy stared to lean in. After a few seconds so did Gabby.**

**And they kiss, sweetly at first. But ****when Gabby****felt Troy's****tongue slightly brush over her lower lip she slowly opened her ****mouth for him to enter. He slowly started to massage her tongue. After a while they pulled away. "WOW…."Gabby smiled at Troy."So…Will you be my girlfriend?"**

**He slightly blushed."Of course Troy."She smiled at him. It was a smile he never had seen on her face. It was kinda glowing. He smiled back."Awesome! So how about a date tomorrow? " **

**"I would love to." She smiled.**

**A/N****So**** this one is kinda short but they will get longer. But not right now. I have school and stuff. Please review.****Thanks**


End file.
